


Back In His Arms

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: Back at the Mill on the night they reunite Robert's insecurities still come to the forefront and Aaron reassures him.Basically a little reunion episode coda fic.





	Back In His Arms

The air is crisp and it carries a chill through the gentle winds. The Woolpack is still full of villagers, lights are still on in many of the houses, but it's nothing but white noise to Robert.

Nothing else exists in that moment but Aaron.

He's got him back. He was back in Aaron's arms. He carries the fear that this could be a dream and that Aaron will slip right through his fingers like grains of sand. After all it wouldn't be the first time, but then Aaron's hand squeezes his and he knows this is really happening. Aaron really is beside him, tucked into his body, warm and solid as they walk side by side back to the Mill.

With every step Robert's heart hammers that little bit quicker and harder. It practically bursts free from his chest when Aaron looks up at him, those bright and beautiful blue eyes sparkling and the smile that Aaron always seems to save for him beaming. He had been starved of his soulmate for too long and now he can't keep his eyes off Aaron. Couldn't even if he tried.

The gravel crunches underfoot and Robert reluctantly lets go of Aaron so he can unlock the front door. Butterflies the size of eagles swoop inside of him as Aaron takes his hand and leads him back to where he wished to be every day for the last seven months.

Back to where he was happiest.

''You want a beer?'' Aaron asks. Barely a word has been spoken since leaving Keepers, both far to blissfully happy to be back in each others arms. They said so much that night already. Both laying their hearts on the line. For now words weren't really needed. All they needed was each other.

''No, I'm good,'' Robert shakes his head. He felt he has had enough alcohol for one night and he wasn't going to risk the chance of forgetting this night. Not a single second of it. No matter what Aaron's speech, professing his love for him and that he never stopped, would be emblazoned into his memories until the day he dies. He would cherish those words every single day.

''Yeah, I think I've had enough tonight,'' Aaron agrees.

Looking around the Mill Robert feels a warmth grow inside his chest at the familiarity. The same decor, the same layout, the same furniture and the same death trap that is the spiral staircase. And it's there when reality hits him.

''Where's Liv?'' He asks in a panic. She hasn't been his biggest fan, every time she saw him he was presented with a scowl or comment...not that he blamed her. He let her down. He let Aaron down. And suddenly the insecurities that consumed him earlier that night takes control again. He didn't want to cause any hardship for Aaron, he just wanted him happy, he wasn't worth cause trouble over.

''Upstairs, asleep. She texted earlier telling me she was having an early night.''

Aaron can see Robert's demeanour change. Can see the light in his eyes fade and he knows exactly what he's thinking. He knows how many barbs Robert's endured from Liv, and the constant attacks from his mum had taken its toll and worst of all Aaron knew he had contributed to eroding Robert's self worth too. It broke his heart that night when he realised how little Robert thinks of himself and he wishes he could erase it all with a click of his fingers.

''Hey, listen to me alright?'' Aaron urges as he strides with determination and grasps firmly at Robert's shoulders. Robert can't even look him in the eye, instead he just stares down at his feet and with every fibre of his being is crying out to protect him. No one has ever seen this Robert. The fragile, unsure, emotional side. But Aaron sees it. He always has. He took the time to notice. He wanted to learn everything about the man stood in front of him. He wanted to love him and he always will.

''Look at me, Robert,'' Aaron raises his chin with a delicate finger, ''I don't care what anyone says I know what I want. I know who I love. Nothing and no one is gonna change that. I promise you. I'll always choose you.''

The ferocity and fire of Aaron's words take Robert's breath away and he nods numbly as Aaron's arms slide around his waist. He buries his face into the crook of Aaron's neck and just breathes.

''Liv's missed you,'' Aaron tells him as they part. ''She may try and hide it, but she's missed you almost as much as I have.''

''I've missed her too,'' Robert smiles as he casts another quick glance over at the stairs. ''Even missed all the teenage strops and how it sounds like a herd of elephants every time she comes down the stairs.''

Aaron chuckles, ''Yeah, not too much has changed on that front.'' He kisses Robert's cheek as he steps away into the kitchen. ''Fancy a brew instead?''

Robert nods and watches as Aaron glides effortlessly around the kitchen. He can't help but notice that all the mugs, the cutlery, the tea bags it's all where he remembers it to be. He wishes he could obliterate the last year so they could do it over. To share the experience of moving into the Mill as one big happy family with no secrets or prison hanging over their heads. That's what he always wanted. That's what he wished for 12 months ago when he and Aaron sat across from one another in the garage reciting their vows.

As his eyes sweep across to the mantel piece it's then that the sword pierces right through his heart. A stark reminder that the photos have changed. Their wedding photo was gone from its pride of place. The blame is a ball and chain around his ankle and the self loathing returns and he knows Aaron deserves better than him.

Aaron watches from the kitchen, sees Robert pause at the accumulation of photo frames and Aaron again feels his heart shatter as it dawns on him what is going round his lovers mind. He flicks off the kettle, abandons the idea of a brew and instead takes hold of Robert's hand and juts his head to the right. ''Lets go upstairs, yeah?''

Robert feels the trepidation sink in, the weight of lead in his veins. He stays rooted to the spot. He was so easily removed from the Mill, from all their lives, from Aaron, he couldn't survive that again. He can't silence the fear that gripped him previously that night back in the garage when he tried to walk away. His greatest fear is that Aaron will wake up one day and change his mind. That he'll realise he isn't worth it and worthy of his love and he will lose Aaron all over again. The pins will be pulled from the grenades and his life will blow up into pieces in front of his face all over again.

But then Aaron's grip tightens on his hand, his beautiful blue eyes find his and they shine with so much love and Robert remembers how to breathe once again. Aaron keeps saving him, keeps him from running. For so long he felt numb, empty and lifeless but now Aaron steadies him and chases those demons away. Aaron tugs gently, cajoling him forward until he's following his footsteps towards their bedroom.

Aaron holds his hand the whole journey only releasing it when he tells Robert to sit at the foot of the bed. Robert looks over his shoulder following Aaron's every move as he opens the drawer to the bedside cabinet on the left side of the bed. Aaron's side of the bed he can't help but add.

''I always kept them close,'' Aaron says quietly as he places the photo of them on their wedding day in Robert's hands. ''I kept you close.''

Truth be told barely a day passed that Aaron hadn't at least glanced at it. More often than not he would pick it up and lay back against the headboard and he would transport back to that day. Despite what loomed in front of him it was the happiest day of his life.

The tips of Robert's fingers graze across the glass as he takes in the smiles that light up both their faces. They both look so deliriously happy and all he wants is that feeling back. He remembers every moment of that day. The vivid image of Aaron coming down the stairs of the Woolpack in his suit will never fade. He recalls how nervous he was too, but more than anything he remembers how his heart felt as though it was about to leap out of his chest at the sight of his beautiful soon-to-be husband.

Aaron sits beside him and the moment they lock eyes their smiles match all over again, like the photo comes back to life. ''That was the best day. The happiest of my life.''

''Mine too.'' Robert agrees without a hint of hesitation.

''I want every day to be like that, Robert,'' Aaron breathes out, resting his forehead against Robert's. ''And that can only happen when I'm with you. You make me happier than I ever believed I could be.''

Robert chuckles lightly as he tries to fight back the tears shining in his eyes. ''Aaron Dingle the romantic.'' .

''Learnt from the master,'' Aaron laughs. ''I kept a hold of this as well.'' He admits as he produces Robert's 'missing' watch from his pocket.

''You found it?''

''Technically it was never lost,'' Aaron admits and sees Robert's face crease in confusion. ''I found it days before you came round. I wanted to keep it. It's stupid, but I couldn't let you go. Not completely. So I took it with me everywhere I went.''

''Aaron...'' Robert tries to respond, but his voice cracks and he reaches out to cradle Aaron's face.

''But I've got the real thing now,'' Aaron looks at him, the happiness and love radiating from him. ''So I guess you should have it back.''

''No,'' Robert shakes his head. ''I want you to keep it. Always keep it close.''

Aaron leans in and kisses his lips, and he lets himself be guided until they're led down, tongues swirling and reacquainting themselves with each others bodies. Robert melts into the mattress as he feels the familiar warm and strong hands back on his body, and Aaron's weight settle on top of him, anchoring him, keeping him tethered so his mind doesn't venture back into insecurity.

''Aaron, are you sure?'' Robert whispers against his lips. He wants to do things right. For Aaron to not have any regrets.

''More than sure,'' Aaron affirms with a grin. ''Do you not...''

''Of course I do,'' Robert answers in a heartbeat. All he's wanted is to have Aaron back. To be able to touch him. To kiss him. To feel the things only Aaron bring forth in his body. ''Nothing and no one compares to you.''

The second Aaron starts to bare his skin and throw his clothes to the bedroom floor Robert feels his whole body tingle, a warmth enveloping him from within. He bites at his lip as more of Aaron's body was unveiled. The broad shoulders, the defined chest, the strong biceps, ever inch of his body makes Robert's body come alive again. It thrums with a desire only Aaron can create. He wants to touch every little bit of his gorgeous husband and reclaim him as his.

Aaron still looks familiar. Still feels familiar. Still smells familiar. But Robert can't tame the nerves that makes it feel like it's their first time all over again. In many respects it is. A new chapter. A new them.

It's only when Aaron is straddling him and produces lube and a condom that Robert freezes and he stops Aaron from popping the cap open. ''Aaron, wait a second.''

''Do you wanna stop?'' Aaron asks full of concern.

''It's not that...'' Robert falters as he shies away from looking Aaron in the eye.

''What's wrong? We can slow down if you want?''

''It's just...ca...can we...'' Robert stutters, ''maybe do this the other way round?'' He's timid and a blush emerges as he says the words, but nevertheless it's what he wants. ''I just need to feel you.''

''Yeah, course we can,'' Aaron smiles as if he comprehends the meaning behind his words. Robert matches his smile before stealing his breath away with a deep and passionate kiss.

From every soft graze of Aaron's finger tips, to every rough grab of his hips sets off explosions inside Robert as he revels in feeling the incomparable again. Every rasping moan of his own name in his ear from Aaron's lips made him feel as though he was being reclaimed. That Aaron wants him. That Aaron chose him. That Aaron loves him.

The moment strikes him like lightning and he feels utterly overcome with emotion and love. He pulls Aaron closer, tightens his thighs around Aaron's waist and whispers Aaron's name like a precious prayer. When Aaron meets his gaze he loses himself. He can't keep inside and tells him over and over how much he loves him and he buries his head into the crook of Aaron's neck.

He climaxes the moment he hears Aaron profess his love all quiet, yet fierce. His fingers practically dig into Aaron's shoulders, not wanting to let him go. Aaron cums soon after and as Aaron falls into his arms he drowns in the the love Aaron gives him. Every rush of waves sends him deeper, but Aaron breathes new life into him. This night Robert's heart starts beating again. His body is alive and the fog that he had been walking through and lived in since the day he lost Aaron disappears. All he sees is the brilliant, beautiful smile on his soulmates face shining down on him.

Finally all seems right in Robert's world again. He has his entire world back.

''Get some sleep,'' Aaron whispers as he curls an arm tightly over Robert's stomach as they both settle back into the pillows and pull the sheets over their naked bodies.

''I don't think I can...''

''What do you mean?'' Aaron asks as he leans on an elbow to look down at Robert. His heart stutters thinking Robert has changed his mind, that he still has reservations and regrets over everything that has happened that night. ''Robert? Please talk to me.''

''I'm scared,'' Robert says, his voice sounding so fragile. Tears glisten in his eyes and all Aaron wants to do is kiss them away, but he holds still giving Robert the time he needs to find his voice. ''I'm scared that if I close my eyes and I fall asleep you'll be gone and I'll wake up back in an empty bed. I can't handle that.''

Aaron presses a tender kiss to Robert's lips, looks deep into his eyes as he rubs a thumb across his cheek. ''Robert, I promise you this is real. I'll be here when you wake up. You're back home. Back where you belong.''  
  
Aaron falls back into the pillows, tugs Robert close until he's settled into his side. Robert rests his head on Aaron's chest and their limbs tangle beneath the sheets. The consistent drumming of Aaron's heart slowly steadies his own. He looks around the room, the feeling of home settling back into his bones and he sinks into the warmth of Aaron's body, runs the tips of his fingers over Aaron's skin and sighs in utter contentment as he feels every breath Aaron takes ruffling his hair.

''I love you, Robert.'' Aaron presses a kiss to his head and holds him that extra bit tighter. ''Close your eyes. I'll be here. I'm not letting you go ever again.''

For the first time in so long Robert feels pure happiness. He feels light. He feels loved. He nuzzles into Aaron's chest, whispers his love for him and places a soft kiss over Aaron's heart and finally closes his eyes.

He's back where he belongs. Where he always wants to be.

_Back home. Back with his best friend. Back with his husband._

.............................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> And if you want you can follow me on Twitter @brokenspell77


End file.
